Inside Out (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Treat Heart Pig: It was fine, I guess. *Sweet Heart Mouse (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles: Sure did. *Rarity: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Fryguy: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Fryguy: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Treat Heart Pig, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Shrieky: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Treat Heart Pig: School was great, all right? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Treat Heart Pig, is everything okay? *(Treat Heart Pig Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Fryguy: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Treat Heart Pig, I do not like this new attitude. *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Crash Bandicoot Punches Courage the Cowardly Dog and Hits a Button) *Treat Heart Pig: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Fryguy: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Crash Bandicoot: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Tenderheart Bear: Yeah, well, well-- *Fryguy: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Treat Heart Pig Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Crash Bandicoot Screams) *Treat Heart Pig: Just shut up! *Fryguy: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Fryguy: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)... *(Shrieky Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Treat Heart Pig, how was the first day of school? *Treat Heart Pig: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles: Sure did. *Rarity: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Fryguy: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Fryguy: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm Sweet Heart Mouse. This is Hilda Hippo. That's Crash Bandicoot. *Crash Bandicoot: What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: (Screaming) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We're Treat Heart Pig's emotions. These are Treat Heart Pig's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Hilda Hippo: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Sweet Heart Mouse: What happened? Hilda Hippo! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Treat Heart Pig: I dunno. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Change it back, Yellow Mouse! *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm trying! *Hilda Hippo: Sweet Heart Mouse, no! Please! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Let it go! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: The core memories! *Sweet Heart Mouse: No, no, no, no! *Crash Bandicoot: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Oh, I wish Sweet Heart Mouse was here. *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Hilda Hippo: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Sweet Heart Mouse: Think positive! *Hilda Hippo: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Crash Bandicoot: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Sweet Heart Mouse: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Crash Bandicoot: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Treat Heart Pig: (Yells) *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Brain freeze! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Hang on! Treat Heart Pig, here we come! Category:6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts